Firsts
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Natsu and Lucy shared their first kiss. It was as magical as they hoped it to be. But mistakes happened to be made along the way. I'd be happy to make this a story and not just a one-shot!


**:P Here's another one. I have this as a one-shot now,But I might make it an actual story if enough people like it! I was planning to make them younger, but that would've been weird.**

** Chapter 1- First and Second Kiss**

* * *

_"Thanks for walking me home Natsu." Lucy said and blushed at her fiances toothy grin. _

_"Anytime Luce." He said. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and turned to walk into her house._

_"W-Wait." Natsu said and grasped her hand in his again._

_"What is it?" Lucy asked. Natsu blushed and leaned forward, connecting his lips to Lucy's. She blushed and was surprised by his actions, but accepted it warmly._

_"I love you. See you tomorrow." Natsu said as he parted from the kiss and began walking down the block._

_"Bye-bye. Love you too." Lucy said softly and walked into her house._

* * *

"What about you, Natsu? You ever kiss a girl?" 13-year old Gray asked Natsu. They were standing in a circle with their other friends Loke, Gajeel, and Jellal.

"Of course I have." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah right Salamander." Gajeel scoffed.

"I don't believe it. Someone as gaudy as Natsu would never get a girls permission to let him kiss her." Loke said and pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah. Who's the girl then?" Gray asked.

"Lucy." He said and crossed his arms, blushing a little.

"Bunny girl doesn't count. You two are engaged. We're talking about anyone other than her." Gajeel said.

"I would never kiss another girl! I love Lucy!" Natsu shouted at the others.

"Let's go to the park and find someone else that you can kiss." Loke said and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"W-What?" Lucy asked. The boys' eyes widened and they turned around to look at the staircase. Lucy was standing there with tears daring to fall from her eyes. She held the end of her dress tightly and rushed back upstairs.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu shouted and ran over to the steps, but Jellal held him back.

"Erza's up there. I don't think you want to go right now." He said.

**~Upstairs~**

"I can't believe it, Lu-chan!" Levy said to her blonde best friend.

"I wouldn't think that Natsu was brave enough to kiss you." Erza said.

"Juvia wants to do the same with Gray-sama." Juvia sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to congratulate you." Aries said and twiddled her fingers.

"It's alright Aries. It's not that big of a deal." Lucy said and blushed.

"Of course it is! It's your first kiss with your future husband!" Mira said. The girls turned to see her standing in the doorway with Laxus.

"Onii-chan!" Lucy shouted and ran to hug her older brother.

"I come back from vacation to find out that little weirdo has been putting the moves on my sister." Laxus growled and pet his sister's head.

"Natsu's not a weirdo." Lucy giggled. "I'll go get him right now." She ran eagerly out of her bedroom door and bounced down the stairs.

"Let's go to the park and find someone else that you can kiss." Loke said to Natsu and grabbed his hand.

"W-What?" She asked and clenched the end of her dress, on the verge of tears.

'Did he think our kiss was bad? Was I really so bad that he had to go find someone else?' She thought to herself. She ran back up the stairs before they could say anything.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu shouted after her. Lucy rushed into her room and into the arms of her brother. She sobbed quietly and her friends around her got worried.

"What happened, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"N-Natsu was g-going to the p-park to kiss another girl." She sobbed into Laxus' shirt.

"What?! That's terrible!" Levy said.

"We're breaking off the marriage." Laxus growled and soothed his sister.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and ran downstairs.

Said pink-haired boy in question looked at the staircase in horror. Erza came running down with a killing intent. She jumped over the railing and landed on Natsu.

"Why the hell did you do that to Lucy?!" She asked and picked up his limp body. He incoherently mumbled and his soul floated away.

"It wasn't his fault. The others thought his kiss with Lucy wasn't a real kiss unless it was with someone else." Jellal said.

"Do you know what you losers did?! Lu-chan is crying her eyes out up there!" Levy said. She and the other girls had come down with Laxus.

"If you don't go comfort my sister, the engagement is off." Laxus said to Natsu. He jumped up and out of Erza's grip and up sped up the stairs.

"I'll fix it! Don't worry!" He said. The door to Lucy's room was closed and he opened it slowly. Lucy was quietly sobbing into a pillow and didn't notice Natsu approaching her.

"Luce? Are you okay?" He asked and set a hand on her back. She flinched and he moved it away.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to find another girl to marry." She sniffled.

"I would never marry anyone but you, Lucy. I only love you. I'd never kiss anyone but you. You're the only one for me Luce." Natsu said and took her hand.

"You're lying. Why were you going to go find another girl to kiss then?" She asked and sat up, glaring at the pinkette.

"The guys were the ones that said that. I would never find someone else to spend the rest of my life with. " He said and leaned in to kiss Lucy. His lips brushed lightly against hers as he gave her a soft and warm, but passionate kiss. Lucy melted into the kiss and returned it.

"You believe me now?" Natsu asked as he parted the kiss.

"Yeah. Sorry for being a spaz." Lucy said with a sheepish smile.

"It was my fault. Wanna get some frozen yogurt?" He asked and held his hand out.

"I'd love too."

* * *

**I think that turned out rather well. I hope you peeps liked it too!**

**R&R!**


End file.
